Ignorance is NOT Bliss
by Forever Elphaba
Summary: This story is about life after Elphaba. Right after her death, Glinda doesn't know what to do without her Elphie. Memories will be brought back, and secrets uncovered. Please Review! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Her Death

**Disclaimer- These characters don't belong to me. (although I wish they did!)**

**A/N- High everyone! This is my second Wicked fanfic. My first one didn't get any reviews, so i'm trying a new story. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE! It's a new approach to Wicked for me. (Sorry it's so short. Later chapters will be longer.) This story is mostly based on the book, but it may have some of the musical in it too. Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ignorance is NOT Bliss**

Chapter 1- Life without Elphie

"Hooray! The Wicked Witch of the West is dead! We are no longer threatened by her EVIL WAYS!"

Glinda heard shouts of laughter and relief from her fellow Ozians. However, she was inside her castle, staring at a little green bottle sitting on her night table. Its contents were glowing to the extent of blindness almost. Glinda stared right into it, with tears burning inside her eyes. It was the first time she had experienced the burning sensation that had plagued Elphaba her whole life. She started to wipe her tears away with her frail, sensitive, and beautiful hand, but she could stop her tears no longer. "Elphie, if only they had known the truth, they wouldn't have been so cruel." Trying at a long lost attempt to defend the people she thought were her friends, and fellow citizens.

"Knock, knock!" A familiar sound filled Glinda's ears.

"Who is it?" Glinda asked suspiciously, "Boq? Is that you?"

"Maybe" sang a familiar tone.

"Boq get in here!" She nearly yelled letting fresh tears roll down her pale, pink chinks. She pulled him over to her, and gave him a hug. This was what he had wanted most when they were all at Shiz together. He tried to comfort her.

"It will be alright, she's in a better place now. She's in a place where people won't judge her just because of the color of her skin. She is in a place filled with love and beauty which she couldn't have in Oz just because of human error, and ignorance." Boq said to her calming himself down as well.

"I can't believe she's gone."

"Me neither."

"I miss the old days Boq! I wish everything could be simple and right again like when we were in college. We had our circle of friends, and I believe that Elphie was the happiest then as well. Until of course, Madame Morrible interfered and destroyed any hope of happiness for her in the future." After she said this, she thought back to when she last saw Fiyero. He couldn't hide it from her. He looked so happy and peaceful, and revealed something of Elphaba. She knew it, and when she thought of the idea, she smiled but didn't say a word. If her suspicions were correct, then perhaps Elphaba had, had a grace period in her life…with Fiyero.

"What are you thinking about? You're smiling!" Boq exclaimed.

"Ooh, I'm just thinking about…college again." She said with a hint of secrecy. "Boq, what ever happened to Fiyero?" Glinda asked suddenly. Even with her high status, she couldn't get any news on Fiyero, even from the Gale Force.

"Glinda, didn't you know? Fiyero is dead! He was murdered shortly after Lurlinemas!"

"No! Not Fiyero too!" Glinda suddenly put the pieces together in her mind, and realized that Fiyero and Elphaba had been found out. What she didn't know was that when they climbed up into her little hiding place, they had seen Fiyero waiting there for Elphaba. That he had been thinking about love. He was just staring into the fire, when a truncheon beat his head more than once. She also didn't know that when Elphaba came back to her room, she felt the guilt rush all over her body. The sadness and guilt combined was intolerable, and with the burning tears on her cheeks and her own wounds, she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Glinda, but I've got to get back to Milla. She and the kids are waiting for me back in Munchkin land. I told them that I wouldn't be more than a week. You know how travel is these days, slower than ever."

"I'm glad you stopped by Boq." Glinda said turning towards him. "We should have lunch sometime."

"Yes, I agree." and he silently walked out the door.

Boq's visit was highly appreciated by Glinda. She didn't know who else to talk to. All her other friends had hated and despised her Elphie, and Avaric was out of the question. She went back to sit down at her vanity.

"Oh Joy! That little girl Dorothy should be praised!"

Unable to control herself, she punched the mirror with her soft hands now rough with blood. The pain wasn't anything compared to what she was feeling for Elphaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another a/n- PLEASE REVIEW! I want feedback. Tell me what you liked and disliked and some things that I could maybe do better. I don't want to be demanding, but I would _love _to have at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Of course any would be wonderful!


	2. A Memory

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to wait until I got some more reviews. For me, 3 is very good! I would like to thank:**

**Smartcat**

**Samjam1000**

**The person who reviewed as Annonymous on 5/19**

**I hope you review chapter 2 as well! Other reviews are greatly appreciated! I actually want 5 this time! Ok now Enjoy _A memory. _**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Ignorance is not Bliss- A memory

Last Time:

"_I'm sorry Glinda, but I've got to get back to Milla. She and the kids are waiting for me back in Munchkin land. I told them that I wouldn't be more than a week. You know how travel is these days, slower than ever."_

"_I'm glad you stopped by Boq." Glinda said turning towards him. "We should have lunch sometime."_

"_Yes, I agree." and he silently walked out the door._

_Boq's visit was highly appreciated by Glinda. She didn't know who else to talk to. All her other friends had hated and despised her Elphie, and Avaric was out of the question. She went back to sit down at her vanity._

"_Oh Joy! That little girl Dorothy should be praised!"_

_Unable to control herself, she punched the mirror with her soft hands now rough with blood. The pain wasn't anything compared to what she was feeling for Elphaba._

Glinda looked up in her mirror, and in it she saw Elphaba's little green bottle standing on her night table. Its contents contained a green liquid. _It had been her mother's._ Glinda remembered. _It caused Elphaba to be green_. This time, it would have a different effect.

Glinda got up off of her elegant chair, and rushed over to the bottle. Its contents illuminated the whole bottle making it shine. After all these years, it still worked magic. Glinda thought about it for awhile, and came up with a crazy idea. She reached for the bottle, uncorked it, and raised it to her cherry red lips. All at once she tilted her head back, and drank the substance. She felt it slide down her throat and into her body. She began to feel dizzy, and faint. All of a sudden her body passed out on her bed, but her mind flew through time, and into Elphaba's form, as a child…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_ELPHABA! Come here at once! _ _I told you 3 times already to help your sister with her homework."_

Glinda heard herself open her mouth to complain, but when she talked, it was Elphie's voice she heard. _"If she could do it herself, and tell me what to write I wouldn't mind. But, I have to do everything! She's not learning this way."_

"_Shut up and do as I tell you!" Frex yelled. "My precious Nessarose deserves to have everything she wants." He muttered to himself._

Glinda felt her face sag into a frown at being yelled at again, and felt her legs walk down the hall to hers and Nessa's room. _"It took you long enough! Nessa screamed. I've been waiting forever."_

"_I'm sorry Nessa."_ _Elphaba said._

"_Well, come here and help me. Today I have to do fractions for math."_

"_Oh, ok. Fractions are easy. You're adding fractions?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, this is what you do. It's very simple. You just make the denominators the same by using the lowest common factor and then add the numerators."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You have ½ and ¼ so what number goes into both?"_

"_I don't know-"_

Glinda glanced up, and saw Frex at the door. _"What are you doing? You're not helping her! You're just talking. She needs to get this done. _Frex came over to her and slapped her hard across the face. _Now do as you're told!" _

Glinda felt her hand fly to her cheek. It hurt, a lot. Tears filled Elphaba's eyes. Glinda felt a burning liquid drip from her eyes and burn down her cheeks. Quickly, Elphaba's hands wiped them away.

"_I'm sorry he treats you this way" Nessa said trying to comfort Elphaba._

"_It's not your fault I'm green."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Glinda sat up in her bed, she was herself again. Somehow, her cheek still hurt, and where Elphaba had been slapped, her face was bruised. Her heart was bruised as well. _Poor Elphie._ She thought. Little did she know that behind all of the sarcasm and laughs, and snickers she pulled off during their friendship, was a longing to be loved. They weren't just for the people who made of her. They were for her father. All of her life, her worst enemy had been the person she wanted to love her the most.

Somehow, it all made sense now. Glinda wished they hadn't turned their backs on each other. _If only she were here, now, we could patch things up, and be old school chums again. _Another tear rolled down her cheek at that moment. But, it came from a different place than the others. It came from her guilty conscious. She had been one of those who had made fun of her. She didn't know how much they really affected her. Elphie had always seemed immune to it.

A wind came through the window and wrapped itself around Glinda. It seemed almost like a hug. But, it left as quickly as it came. A smile crept upon Glinda's face; a sense of comfort was left by the wind, and with it, the gift of sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya go. Now the review button is just a

scroll

down. (sorry this chapter was so short, future chapters will be longer when the story s more developed.)


	3. The Dream

Ignorance is NOT Bliss

Sorry it took so long to update again, I hope you enjoy chapter 3 though! (I love writing Wicked stories!) Please Read and Review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time: _

_Glinda sat up in her bed, she was herself again. Somehow, her cheek still hurt, and where Elphaba had been slapped, her face was bruised. Her heart was bruised as well. Poor Elphie. She thought. Little did she know that behind all of the sarcasm and laughs, and snickers she pulled off during their friendship, was a longing to be loved. They weren't just for the people who made of her. They were for her father. All of her life, her worst enemy had been the person she wanted to love her the most._

_Somehow, it all made sense now. Glinda wished they hadn't turned their backs on each other. If only she were here, now, we could patch things up, and be old school chums again. Another tear rolled down her cheek at that moment. But, it came from a different place than the others. It came from her guilty conscious. She had been one of those who had made fun of her. She didn't know how much they really affected her. Elphie had always seemed immune to it._

_A wind came through the window and wrapped itself around Glinda. It seemed almost like a hug. But, it left as quickly as it came. A smile crept upon Glinda's face; a sense of comfort was left by the wind, and with it, the gift of sleep._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter 3- The Dream

While Glinda the Good slept, a dream appeared in her head. It was about Elphaba. It was another memory, but it wasn't from the elixir. It was from her own mind. It was of during the middle of their first year at Shiz:

"_Well, if we have to share a room, we must talk to each other once in awhile," said Galinda._

It was the first time Galinda had talked to Elphaba that year, Elphaba she was shocked.

"_Must we now?"_

"_Yes, I think we should. There must be a real person inside that hideous green."_

"_Is that supposed to be a compliment?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Alrighty then, what would you like to talk about?"_

"_Hmmm, I don't know. I saw you at the dance tonight."_

"_Really?" _said Elphaba sarcastically. _I think everyone saw me, you know, cause of my skin color. I'm hard to miss."_

"_Well, I didn't think you would be there, considering…"_

"_Considering what?"_

"_Oh, nothing, this is useless."_

"_Why is it useless? Is it because my _hideous green_ is distracting you?"_

Just then, Elphaba had stood up out of frustration and walked over to the window. The moonlight glistened on her raven black hair that fell down to her hips.

"_Stay there a minute, I want to see something," _said Galinda getting excited.

Galinda remembered herself walking to her bureau and pulling out a pink scarf. She gave it to Elphaba.

"_Put it on,"_ she urged.

"_You think I'm going to try on a PINK scarf?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't even know how to put it on!"_

"_Ugh, Miss Elphie you're hopeless!"_ Galinda had reveled in her new discovery. "_Elphie…ooh, could I call you Elphie?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Please?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's stupid, and…it's a bit perky."_

"_Oh, Elphie-"_

"_Stop that!"_

"_Miss Elphie is getting a bit cranky tonight."_

It was the first time since they'd met that Elphaba smiled.

"_Oh, Elphaba, you have such a beautiful smile!"_

Elphaba had stifled her smile immediately.

"_Well anyway, let me put the scarf on for you."_

Galinda tied it around her neck and stepped back to admire her new idea.

"_Have you ever worn pink before?"_

"_Who do you think I am a blonde Barbie doll? Of course not!"_

"_Well, pink goes gooood with green."_

"_If you say so."_

"_I do." _A smile crept across Galinda's resting face. Elphaba had gone to the mirror to see if she looked presentable.

"_I look like a circus freak."_

"_No, you look pretty. You do!"_ Galinda giggled.

"_Whatever. I'm going to sleep now, I need to get to Life Sciences early tomorrow to have a…a chat, with Dr. Dillamond."_

"_Ok, Elphie." _Elphaba chuckled at the pet name. She took off the scarf, and gave it back to Galinda. _"And, don't tell anyone about this ok? I think we can be friends but…but if anyone else knew-"_

"_-Your reputation would suffer."_ Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"_Well, yeah. I'm sorry but that's how things will have to be."_

"_Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm used to not having any friends anyway. I do appreciate your trying though."_ And then she had muttered, _"I thought you were actually trying to be my friend, but you're just like the rest of them, trying to make fun of me."_ Elphaba sighed and turned out the light to go to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galinda _had_ heard her, and felt awful. She really had been trying. But, Milla, Shen Shen, and Phanee, and most of the other girls wouldn't have thought too highly of her anymore. Galinda hadn't been too well assured of her popularity then and had wanted to be more confident before trying anything risky. But, as Galinda knew she would later discover, Elphaba was to be the best friend she ever had.

The real Glinda now turned in the direction where Elphie's been had been and said softly, "I'm sorry I called your skin hideous. It really is beautiful." And Glinda the Good knew that Elphie would get the message, alive or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I thought I should bring back a Shiz scene between them to show how innocent they were. I love those scenes. Well now you must review! Hehe.

-Forever Elphaba


End file.
